Destoroyah
Destoroyah (デストロイア Desutoroia?, lit. Destroyer) is a crustacean titan that got his own story in Destoroyah (2014) Name Destoroyah's Japanese and English names both come from "destroyer," which comes from the Oxygen Destroyer weapon that spawned him. A possible reason that the name "Destroyer" isn't commonly used in various markets is because the word itself could not be trademarked by Toho. He is often referred to as "Destroyer" in dubbed versions of the film, while "Destoroyah" is Toho's official name for the character. Destoroyah receives his name in the film when Dr. Ijuin witnesses the monster's juvenile forms merge together into their aggregate form. He remarks that Micro-Oxygen does not have that kind of power, and that these creatures have become a living Oxygen Destroyer, giving it the name Destoroyah. Design Appearance Destoroyah grows quickly and adopts several appearances throughout the film, including his microscopic form, 3-mm form, insect-sized form, 2-meter form, 18-meter crab-like forms, a larger aggregate crab-like form, a bat-like flying form, and a bipedal 120-meter, demonic final form. He also has some of the same features as the aliens from the Alien franchise, such as the inner jaw. In all his forms, Destoroyah's exoskeleton ranges from bright red to a wine red/maroon tone, and in his later forms, his belly is bright red. It their pre-mutated form, the microorganisms that would become Destroyah resemble trilobites of the order Harpetida. In his first form, Destroyah resembles a tiny trilobite, with a flattened shell and multiple spiked protrusions emerging from its shell which vaguely resembles its later forms' head crests. This form is about a centimeter long, and was first observed consuming fish in an aquarium. Its next form is approximately human-sized, and moves upon six crustacean-like legs. This form already sports a horned, crested head similar to that of the final form, but its mouth is insect-like with multiple sets of mandibles. When attacked, the numerous individual juvenile forms merge together into the aggregate form, which is nearly identical to the juvenile form except much bigger. It now has a pair of spike-pointed "arms" emerging from its back, as well as an extra protruding jaw that can inject micro-oxygen. Its flying form has greatly reduced limbs, but instead has four sail-like appendages that function as wings. Its mouth in this form is more reptilian than the other forms, and it has a long tail. Destroyah repeatedly switches between this form and the aggregate form during the fight with Junior. Its final form is the largest one of all. This form sports bat-like wings, large curved horns on the sides of its head, a humanoid body structure, and a long tail with a pincer at the end. This form's face is more dinosaurian with a wide mouth filled with sharp teeth, and overall resembles a traditional depiction of a demon. Portrayal Destoroyah was portrayed by CGI Roar Destoroyah's roar changes based on its form at the time. Its first roar is a very traditional screech, while its second has a much more high pitched sound effect for a roar, almost akin to Mechagodzilla's. The creature's final form has a much much like its first, however, it's lower in pitch. In his juvenile form, Destoroyah releases a series of grunts similar to pigs and donkeys. Origins Destoroyah originated as a colony of microscopic crustaceans from the Precambrian Era that had thrived living in anaerobic environments. When the Oxygen Destroyer was detonated in 2019, the crustaceans were mutated from exposure to the chemical weapon and began to evolve abnormally over the next 40 weeks, incorporating Micro-Oxygen into their biological processes. After being disturbed by an underwater mining operation, the crustaceans moved to the surface and began feeding on organic life, gradually combining with each other into larger and more deadly forms. History Destoroyah (2019) Destoroyah was active 40 weeks after when the Oxygen Destroyer was detonated in 2019. 40 weeks later, Destoroyah reveal himself in his Microscopic Form, eating the fish in the aquarium and scaring the night guard on purpose. A few days, Monarch moves in the aquarium and they get attack by a short army of Destoroyah's Juvenile Form and they begin to move out the building and attack the people on the sheets of Japan, killing everyone on sight until Monarch brought backup and the Destoroyah's Juvenile Forms begin to form into their Aggregate Form! Then Icely showed up and they battle it out until Destoroyah turn into his Flying Form and flew away. Icely begin to chase after him. Then, he was seen again in Antarctica where he crash in his flying form and turn into his Final Form! Icely and Destoroyah battle each other until Destoroyah suck the life of the humans below him, not all of them, and release it from his wings and destroy the osprey in the air. Icely then cracked the ice and Destoroyah fell in, frozen in Antarctica. Abilities Breakdown Like Hedorah, Destoroyah is a composite life form formed from trillions of near-microscopic organisms, and as such he possesses vast capacities to adapt and regenerate. The base organism resembles a miniature horseshoe crab barely larger than a speck of sand. Trillions of these creatures would later combine to form Destoroyah's juvenile forms, which manifested as several man-sized crustacean monsters. When threatened by the Monarch, the creatures merged again into a single, massive aggregate form, which evolved further into a winged bat-like form. After being wounded by Icely, Destoroyah regenerated into its demonic ultimate form and would later temporarily separate into multiple copies of its aggregate form in an attempt to overwhelm Icely during their battle. It appears that when the individual Destoroyah organisms fuse, they all die if the resulting creature is killed before it can split up into its smaller forms and reform. This is shown when Icely nearly kills Destoroyah by blasting the exposed floral pattern on his chest and Destoroyah responds by breaking into a group of aggregate forms. By contrast, when Monarch and the military use their ULT lasers to freeze the monster's body at a microscopic level, Destoroyah cannot separate, causing all of the organisms making up the final form to perish upon colliding with the superheated ground. Life Sucking Destoroyah can suck the life out every being ever known. From humans to animals, Destoroyah can kill them within seconds but he can not use it on Titans because he will hold to much power. After he suck the life force out the humans, he has to release in the air and it targets random stuff in the air. Chest Beam Destoroyah can shoot a beam from his chest to pin his enemies with. Claws The aggregate forms were equipped with spiked claws similar to those of a praying mantis, while Destoroyah's flying and perfect forms possessed a tail tipped with a grappling pincer that was strong enough to even hold Icely and pull her along. The tail also had the ability to drain energy and give an energy discharge. Durability Destoroyah can survives decapitation for a very short period of time. Icely also seemingly defeats Destoroyah by tearing off his head, but Destoroyah manages to survive long enough to escape before dying by being frozen by Icely. Inner Jaw Beside juvenile form, the aggregate form was also equipped with a pair of extending secondary jaws that injected the micro-oxygen directly into an opponent's bloodstream and drained a victim's energy. Micro-Oxygen Projection Destoroyah's primary weapon was a destructive ray called the Micro-Oxygen beam fired from his mouth. This beam could vaporize organic matter and was even capable of penetrating most metals. All of Destoroyah's forms possessed the ability to fire the ray, but the color of the ray varied between forms. Weaknesses Extreme temperatures Extreme temperatures can destroy the Micro-Oxygen in Destoroyah's body and seriously injure him. Destoroyah's juvenile forms were successfully killed using flamethrowers and cadmium shells, and Icely's freezing breath severely injured Destoroyah's final form, forcing him to almost retreat. Floral chest The floral pattern on Destoroyah's chest may be a weak point, shown when Icely blasts it repeatedly with her freezing breath, causing it to bleed and causing Destoroyah to vomit large amounts of blood. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer